


pulmonary affection

by mido



Category: Underworld Capital Incident (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, high school au bc i want it, smoking and drinking warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:45:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6160024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mido/pseuds/mido
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saeki first hears about the new kid from Tagami, who's complaining about someone taller than him now sitting right in front of him in his homeroom. When Kinoshita prompts them for a name Tagami says he can't be bothered to remember, and Tanizaki bops him on the head for being so lazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pulmonary affection

Saeki first hears about the new kid from Tagami, who's complaining about someone taller than him now sitting right in front of him in his homeroom. When Kinoshita prompts them for a name Tagami says he can't be bothered to remember, and Tanizaki bops him on the head for being so lazy. Hirahara laughs at that and scratches at his head before Tagami swats his hand away, muttering about Hirahara's annoying tics. Saeki smiles at the comfort their group offers, staring off into space before being brought back by Saitou's hand on his shoulder, patting and then offering him a water bottle filled to the top with clear liquid.

 

They're brought up again outside, behind the school where the older few go to smoke. It's cold this time of year, with the weather awkwardly squirming between winter and spring while the sun shines like a beacon in Saeki's eyes. Kinoshita offers him a light, and he leans in, lighting the end of the cigarette dangling from his lips. "I heard the new kid started a fight." Rokkaku murmurs, blowing smoke into the frigid air. "With whom?" Saitou asks, clearly not very intent on holding up the conversation. "Hirahara." He answers.

Kinoshita laughs at that, pinching his cig between his pointer and middle fingers. "Did he make it out alive?" He jokes, but in actuality he's probably a little worried, just like Saeki. Rokkaku grins, inhaling. "Hirahara's sporting quite the shiner now, if that answers your question." Kinoshita's mouth forms a surprised O, and he takes notice of Saeki then. "Hey, aren't you interested too?"

Saeki smiles and shrugs, saying, "I haven't even seen him yet, so I figure I'll wait until then to make an opinion." Kinoshita blows a raspberry at him, mumbling, "You're no fun." Saeki winks at him and inhales the smoke of his cigarette, turning back to the world beyond the school limits.

 

He finally sees the new kid for himself when he's leaving school late, the sun burning red into the horizon. Saeki's house is sandwiched between two others, shoved into the upstairs of the family restaurant his parents run, leaving the odor of curry rice constantly stuck in the air. He wouldn't call his shortcuts home safe per se, but they get the job done. He's only missed his curfew once.

An unfamiliar figure hunches in the alleyway by the restaurant, collapsed against the wall with what looks like a bong in their hand. Saeki stares down the thin space between the buildings for a while until the figure looks up, and a pair of striking blue eyes scans his own. He swallows, then walks toward them and holds out his hand, smiling warmly at them

"Any left?"

 

Saeki only learns that that was the new kid a few days from then, when Hirahara's whining about the guy who socked him in the eye. "A little taller than you, Saeki, black hair, blue eyes-- come on, the new kid! You gotta have seen him!"

His mind flashes back to the crouching figure cradling a bong in the alleyway, and he nods. "I think I have, just once." Saeki answers, feeling a little weak at the memory of the intensity of their eyes, blue and shining.

Hirahara _oohs_ at him, smiling mindlessly, then turning to Tagami, babbling on about how he should say hi to the new guy sometime, who still seems to be nameless.

"If you're thinking about it, the name of the guy's Kirishima." Saitou says, appearing from behind Saeki. "He's joined the kendo club."

Saeki nods in acknowledgement, wondering what Rokkaku will think of his new member.

 

He sees Kirishima again soon in the same place they first met, this time with only a cig hanging from his lips, the butt smoldering and ashy. Saeki doesn't feel the need to steel himself this time when he walks over, sticking an unlit cigarette into his mouth. "Got a light?" He asks, smiling down at the other leaning against the wall.

Kirishima pulls a lighter out of his pocket wordlessly and clicks it on, holding it up so Saeki can lean in.

The shorter of the two sits down beside him, inhaling and exhaling smoke in the silence as the sun wanes into the horizon, fiery orange. "It's getting late." Saeki remarks, hoping to break the ice. Kirishima looks up at the sky, making a noise of acknowledgement but not responding. "Don't you need to head home?" Saeki asks, waiting for an actual answer this time. Kirishima pinches his cig and turns, blowing smoke into the other's face. "No." He answers curtly, standing and walking out of the alley, leaving Saeki alone with his tobacco, frazzled and curious.

 

It's a solid two weeks before he sees Kirishima again, this time inside the restaurant. He's dining alone, and Saeki can't help but skip upstairs, dropping his stuff on his bed and then heading back down to help his father's newly hired assistant wait tables. "You're late." She admonishes, throwing him a waist apron. Saeki smiles at her apologetically, then grabs the hot plates sitting by the window, waiting to be served.

Kirishima's order comes after around ten minutes; a plate of okonomiyaki stuffed with veggies. Saeki sticks a little flag on top like it's an omurice, carrying it to the other with care. Kirishima looks up in surprise when Saeki places the plate in front of him, but the waiter just winks at him, heading back to retrieve other orders.

A solid hour passes before the crowd thins out, with only a few people left picking at their food and sipping coffee, Kirishima being one of them. He doesn't show any emotion when Saeki slides into the booth across from him, nursing his own mug. "It was about time you came inside." He says with a content expression. Kirishima nods in acknowledgement, looking down at the dark liquid filling his cup. "I was hungry." He explains shortly.

Saeki laughs at that, clear as a bell. "That's what we hope for." He sips his coffee, lighter and flavored with cream and a pinch of sugar.

They sit in comfprtable silence for a while until Kirishima's voice breaks it like a pin in water. "We-- go to the same school, right?" He asks. Saeki nods. "What homeroom?"

"2-C." The other answers, and Kirishima echoes back a "1-A." Saeki raises his eyebrows at that, placing his mug on the table. "I could've sworn you were a second-year too." He says. Kirishima shakes his head, scratching at his temple. "A lot of people seem to think that."

"Well, you are in Tagami's homeroom, so I guess I should've expected that." He remarks, smiling. Kirishima looks at him, confused, and he hurries to explain. "My friend sits behind you."

"Ah." He says, expression souring slightly. Saeki tilts his head, puzzled. "He-- Tagami-- threatened to break my arms the other day." Kirishima murmurs, sounding nonchalant. Saeki's eyes widen, but the pieces click together easily, and he laughs. "It must've been because you gave Hirahara a black eye." He explains. "About 180 centimeters, orange hair, hyper?"

Kirishima's eyes light up a little in recognition, and he nods. "He ran after me and started kicking me, so I. Punched him." He says, seeming a little embarrassed. Saeki blinks, then giggles like a child. "It does sound a little funny when you say it like that." 

 

Kirishima makes it a habit to eat at Saeki's every Friday. The latter finds himself looking forward to it, a skip in his step every time as he weaves around the restaurant with orders in hand, awaiting Kirishima's entrance. They still smoke together of course, whenever he feels like stopping by the alley.

Of course, no secrets are kept forever. Saitou tracks him down soon enough, approaching him about a rumor that the new kid's befriended one of the burnouts, namely Saeki. "He comes to my family's restaurant sometimes." He says, holding up his hands placatingly. "We started talking, and that's it."

Saitou stretches his arms above his head. "Are you going to have him told?" He asks, prompting a blush from Saeki. "N-No! I-- don't think I will, honestly..." He says, getting quieter as he keeps talking. The third-year ruffles his hair, a small smile gracing his features. "The choice is yours." He reminds him. "Rokkaku wasn't knowing of it from me until a year after."

Saeki nods, feeling a little lighter.

 

School goes on, with the third and second-years smoking lunch away, with Hirahara and Tagami still hyper and tired as ever, respectively, and with Kirishima and Saeki sharing a coffee every Friday with smokes in between. Life seems to slow down, and Saeki takes it day by day.

One day Kirishima's waiting by the school gate for him.

"Ah, I didn't expect to see you here." Saeki smiles, starting to walk home. "Would you like to join me?" Kirishima nods wordlessly, but it doesn't feel awkward.

They walk quietly, the only sound being their shoes on the pavement and the rare breeze, a hint of the winter to come. Soon enough they reach the restaurant, and Saeki invites Kirishima upstairs to the residential area of it. He's about to walk inside when the latter's hand on his shoulder stops him. "Saeki." He says, voice low and serious. Said male turns around, confused but still smiling. "Yes?"

"Do-- Do you have a girlfriend?"

Saeki nearly starts laughing, but instead he blinks and shakes his head, a grin dancing across his face. "No, why?" Kirishima looks visibly relieved, and he straightens up. "I wanted to make sure I could do this."

He leans in, and he is all warmth.

 

Saeki starts avoiding Kirishima from then on, not because he didn't want to kiss him (he did), but because every time he gets within 20 meters of the other he turns _bright red._ To make things worse, Saitou's been aware of Saeki's feelings before he himself was, and Kirishima's been ingrained in their friend group after thoroughly apologizing to Hirahara, who accepted his apology carelessly. So he's left avoiding the first-years altogether, though not without feeling a little bad about it.

On the upside, Tanizaki's finally joined them all at lunch, instead inhaling secondhand smoke rather than light up himself. Of course, this isn't without him griping about how the other four are destroying their lungs and they'll regret it later. Saeki smiles at that, wondering if he'll be alive long enough for that to matter

 

He's approached later by Tagami, before either of them have walked home. "Hey," He says, pushing off the school gate where he's leaning, clearly waiting for the other. "Yes?" Saeki asks, making to stop. Tagami gestures for him to keep walking; their homes are in the same direction.

"Are you avoiding me?" He cuts to the chase before it can even start. Saeki blinks then laughs, shaking his head. "No, not you, it's--" He then clamps his mouth shut before he can say _Kirishima_. Tagami looks at him quizzically. "Hirahara?" He prompts, and Saeki shakes his head again. At this his expression darkens slightly. "Do I need to threaten Kirishima again?" He asks, serious. Saeki's shoulders fall and he exhales tiredly. "No, he's not doing anything wrong, it's just--" -his voice suddenly quiets down- "--me being stupid."

Tagami looks at him puzzled for a moment before realization dawns on him, and his expression shifts to one of amusement. "Oh." He says, holding back deadpanned laughter.

"It's not funny!" Saeki pouts, puffing his cheeks and crossing his arms. "Remember how you acted when you first liked Hirahara, huh?"

Tagami stops laughing then, and his face colors a light shade of red. "Shut up." He mutters, jamming his hands in his pockets and continuing to walk. Saeki giggles and jogs to catch up.

 

Two solid weeks pass before Kirishima traps Saeki at the smoking area during lunch, politely asking the other third and second-years for a little privacy. Rokkaku and Saitou readily agree along with Tanizaki, who are all already tired of Saeki's avoiding of Kirishima, but Kinoshita has to be pulled away by the third-years, whining about wanting to know the drama. Saeki rolls his eyes.

Soon the small alcove behind the school is empty, their only companions the sun and the lingering smell of smoke in the air. "So..." Saeki starts, then trailing off, unsure of what to say. Kirishima sighs, sounding sad.

"Do you hate me?"

Saeki's eyes widen and he rushes to shake his head. "No, no, of course not--" "--Then why are you avoiding me?"

The hairs on the back of his neck stand on end as Saeki's face steadily turns the color of a raspberry. "I-It's nothing really--"

"Don't lie, please." Kirishima asks quietly, interrupting Saeki's white lie. The latter swallows and fiddles with his hands, staying silent.

"Did you not like the kiss?"

 _That_ turns Saeki beet red. "N-No, it was, uh, nice, I, I just, um--" He buries his face in his hands, embarrassment gnawing at him like Tanizaki on meat.

"Do you want to try it again?" Kirishima asks, taking a step forward. Saeki shakes his head then nods, then shakes his head again from the safety of his hands. "Why are you avoiding me?" The other murmurs, inches away from Saeki and grasping his wrists.

"IthinkIlikeyou." He speeds through his words under his breath, hoping Kirishima didn't hear but knowing he probably did. Said male forces Saeki's hands away from his face, revealing tomato-red cheeks and a bitten lip. He turns to the side, trying not to look at the other while they lean in closer. "Saeki..." He whispers, planting a kiss on his cheek. "Stop, it's embarrassing..." Said male whines, feebly trying to escape Kirishima's grip on his wrists. "Saeki." He says, letting go of said male's wrists and tilting his face towards Kirishima. "How can you be so forward...!" Saeki mumbles, soon being cut off by Kirishima's lips pressing lightly to his own, wet and warm just like last time.

 

 

(( "That's not fair. I want a boyfriend." Kinoshita mopes. Rokkaku bops him on the head. ))

**Author's Note:**

> pulmonary - relating to or of the lungs
> 
> the clear liquid in the beginning was vodka


End file.
